La pareja perfecta?
by niida and cat
Summary: ¿Que es la perfecion? ¿Acaso puede definirse...? las personas pueden complementarse y a eso le llamamos perfeccion...mientras que solo podemos esperar a que sea eterno...YhoXAna
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1 .. EMPEZANDO UNA HISTORIA

ya era de dia .. Los rayos del sol acariciando la cara de quien estaba ya dormida .. Cansada ya que había pasado una noche que nunca olvidaría .. Mientras que esto pasaba el señor sol seguía molestando ah quien aun seguía dormida .. Mientras que ella era observada calidamente por otra persona muy querida para ella ..  
Solo podía contemplar su belleza no podía hacer nada sin su pequeña ana ..

-buenos dias pequeña anita!

Ana todavía no abría los ojos pero el sabia perfectamente que ya había despertado la conocía muy bien .. Sabia quien no le gustaba que el sol tocara su cara .. Sabia que si hacia eso ella despertaría pero seguía con los ojos cerrados para poder ir despertando poco ah poco ..

-buenos dias yho!

Diciendo esto yho no lo pensó dos veces se le lanzo y le dio un beso .. El beso de los buenos dias ..  
Ellos se encontraban en una casa de campo para poder descansar de toda la presión ..

Yho era un famoso empresario y arquitecto .. Podía saber todo acerca de empresas y sabia perfectamente hacer cálculos para que una edificio saliera ah la perfección .. Era simplemente perfecto para eso .. Mientras que ana era una famosa diseñadora de modas .. Ella producía líneas de ropa muy conocidas en todo el mundo, también ella salía ah las pasarelas para poder demostrar toda su línea .. También era modelo de su propia ropa .. Simplemente era una pareja perfecta ..

Se habían tomado unas vacaciones para poder olvidar todo eso y pasar mucho mas tiempo juntos ..

Habían pasado ya dos semanas ahí .. Tenían que regresar ya que los necesitaban en la gran urbe .. Para poder seguir trabajando …..  
Cuando por fin habían llegado .. Ya era noche .. Ya que por culpa de yho se habían equivocado de camino ..  
Cuando por fin llegaron ana estaba desempacando toda la ropa mientras que yho se había metido ah bañar ya que ana lo aventó ah un charco de lodo por haberse desviado para poder ver ah los pájaros que cantaban y hablaban .. Mientras que ana limpiaba todo se encontró con una camisa que le gustaba muchísimo era de yho no tardo en desvestirse y ponérsela .. Todavía tenia el olor de su querido yho .. Seguía desempacando cuando había terminado de poner toda la ropa sucia de un lado y la limpia del otro .. Salio yho escurriendo ya que el tenia su cabello mediano le llegaba al cuello su cabellera castaña .. Ana no podía creer que el era simplemente suyo ..

-anita .. Pero por que te pones mis cosas !?  
-por que quiero ..

Ella seguía siendo grosero con el pero el sabia que no era enserio, simplemente quería desafiar ah yho..

-mira yho cuando estábamos en la casa de campo te compre una nueva liga para tu cabello y también un collar .. Espero que te gusten

yho no lo creía su anita se había acordado de el ..

-gracias anita ..

La abraso sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo atrapado por su cuerpo bien formado .. Ana solo lo correspondió con un beso .. Un beso sincero el beso fue muy apasionado yho se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su anita .. El no podía dejar ir ese momento solo querrá ver ah su anita quería hacerla suya otra vez .. Quería estar con ella … cuando pensó eso le dio otro beso ana lo que hizo fue abrasarlo por el cuello .. Tomarlo acariciarlo pasar sus dedos por su cabellera húmeda … yho iba desabotonando su camisa .. Aquel obstáculo que le impedía ver ah anita .. Botón por botón iba quitando aquella prenda que lo llevaría hasta la locura ..

Cuando por fin termino de desabotonar el ultimo .. Seguían besándose con una suavidad … iba deslizando la camisa poco ah poco mientras que ana iba quitando aquella toalla que impedía ver ah su yho .. Yho .. Cuando por fin termino de quitar el primer obstáculo … siguió con un sostén que podía cubrir lo que mas le gustaba admirar de anita .. De su anita .. Poderla tocar .. Era lo que el quería .. Deslizando sus manos por detrás de la espalda de su esposa poco ah poco con una delicadeza .. Que solo podía erizar la piel de ana .. Iba quitando el candado para poderlo llevar ah la locura .. Cuando por fin lo obtuvo .. Lo quito poco ah poco con mucha delicadeza ..

Con los rayos de la luna solo se podía observar el sonrojo de ana su piel blanca .. Yho se separo de aquel beso apasionado para poder observar bien ah su pequeña ana .. Observo desde su cabeza su hermoso cabello dorado .. Su cara . Sonrojada se veía hermosa ya que los rayos de la luna celosa la toaban solo se podía contemplar en su cara su sonrojo .. Era una mujer bien formada podía observar con delicadeza aquellas curvas que lo volvía loco .. La iba tocando mientras la iba observando .. Ana solo podía ponerse mas roja .. Cuando yho toco aquellas curvas ana lo abrazo diciéndole que nunca la dejara que siempre iba ah ser suya .. Yho la abrazo seguía tocándola paso por su espalda su cintura sus caderas .. Le dijo susurrándole al oído ..

-nunca te dejare .. Eres mi anita .. Solo mía .. Te amo anita ..

-yo también te amo yho ..

Simplemente eran dos amantes .. Que se querían uno al otro .. Mientras que yho seguía su camino explorando se encontró con otro obstáculo.. Uno que quitaría después para poder llevar ah su anita al borde de la locura .. Ana podía sentir sus dedos pasar por todo el cuerpo .. Ella seguía quitando sus obstáculos quitando la toalla cuando por fin la quito .. Podía sentir otro obstáculo ..

-sabia que ibas ah quitarme la toalla anita .. jijiji .. -ana simplemente te sonrojo como nunca .. Lo cual no le agrado nada .. con las fuerzas que tiene lo lanzo sobre la cama .. Quito con rudeza aquella prenda que le había ocasionado una gran vergüenza sobre su esposo .. Yho al ver como su anita se ponía.. se paro y la abraso ..

La pudo cargar hasta llegar ah la cama de nuevo y poderla tirar .. Con mucho cuidado la puso sobre la cama .. Iba besando cada parte de su cuerpo su cabeza su cara .. Sus labios .. Sus mejillas .. Sus brazos sus pequeñas pero bien formadas curvas .. Su vientre .. Iba bajando cada vez mas cuando por parte de su anita se escucho un sonido.. Inigualable lo que logro que yho siguiera bajando quería ver ah su anita gritando su nombre.. Llego hasta un obstáculo que le impedía poder llegar hasta la locura de su anita.. Las quito con mucho cuidado .. Solo ana podía observar las travesuras de su yho ..

Yho no podía esperar mas tenia que ver ah su anita completamente desnuda .. Como ah el le gustaba .. Cuando por fin lo logro .. Seguía bajando poco ah poco .. Besando una cavidad húmeda .. Deliciosa para el .. Cuando llego ahí ana no lo podía resistir mas se pudo escuchar otro sonido .. Música para los oídos de yho .. También se pudo observar en la cara inocente de aquella persona que hacia sufrir ah ana .. Una sonrisa maliciosa .. Perfecta para la acción .. El seguía bajando .. Paso por sus entre piernas .. Sus piernas perfectamente torneadas .. Paso por su rodilla sus pies .. Cuando por fin termino pudo observar ah su anita completamente desnuda cubierta por los rayos de la luna celosa .. Ana podía contemplarse roja .. Ana pudo sentarse observar ah su hombre también completamente desnudo observo cada parte de su cuerpo .. Yho se poso arriba de ella .. Ana no podía dejar de verlo al igual que yho ah ana .. Ah su anita lo unico que se podía ver .. Eran sus cuerpos excitados por un camino que había hecho yho de besos .. Ana no lo pudo soportar mas .. Se aventó hacia yho

.. Quería ser simplemente de el .. Quería fundirse en el tiempo y hacerse uno con su esposo.. En yho solo podía observarse su sonrisa que provocaba en ana una satisfacción de bien .. Yho excitado por los movimientos de su anita .. Quiso por fin fundirse con ella .. Quiso entrar en ella .. Ana deseaba lo mismo .. Cuando yho iba sintiendo aquella cavidad húmeda y excitada logro su objetivo .. Se sentían uno .. Fundidos en el tiempo .. Solo querían quedarse así como unos amantes perfectos .. Iba llegando el final .. Querían fundirse totalmente con el placer .. Yho no podía dejarla .. Ana igual no quería dejarlo .. Llegaron al éxtasis del cansancio .. Por fin lo habían logrado .. Se lograron hacer uno .. Fundirse en el tiempo y en el pacer.. Yho dejo salir con gran potencia hacia la cavidad húmeda adentro de la cavidad húmeda su regalo .. Era simplemente el esfuerzo que había logado que el quería .. Ana por su lado sentía como los iba dejando entrar .. Cuando ella iba dejando salir al mismo tiempo que yho .. Su placer ..

Habían olvidado todo .. En esos momentos .. Cayeron rendidos .. Sin saber que iba ah pasar .. Se quedaron dormidos mientras que la luna una había observado todo lo sucedido celosa iluminando aquella escena .. Terminaron profundamente dormidos los dos en aquella cama donde ocurrió todo ..

Ah la mañana siguiente eran mas de las 12 del dia .. Sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por una llamada ..

-hola yho buenos dias ! Perdona que te este hablando supongo que has de estar muy ocupado1?

-hola joro joro pues si estaba dormido .. Que se te ofrece joro ?

-lo que sucede es que tenemos problemas con algunos empleados y necesitamos unas firmas tuyas para poder hacer unas construcciones que se nos van ah hacer muy importantes y mas para ti ..  
-OK .. Joro estaré ahí en una hora mas o menos ..

Ana solo podía escuchar la triste noticia .. Se iba ah ir su esposo pero por otra parte seria lo mejor .. Quería darle una sorpresa .. Quería hacerle una cena ya que hoy era su aniversario .. Cumplirían 3 años de casados ..  
Yho se levanto para meterse ah bañar .. Necesitaba despejarse de aquel bello momento que había pasado con su hermosa anita .. Cuando yho había entrado para bañarse ana se acerco ah su cartera para poderle quitar su tarjeta de crédito iba ah ir de compras con sus mejores amigas y compañeras de trabajo .. Cuando por fin había logrado su cometido .. Pudo esconderla debajo de su bolsa .. No quería que su yho se diera cuenta .. Cuando yho salio vio ah ana muy rara .. Decidió ir ah investigar se acerco ah su bolsa .. Saco su cartera cuidadosamente ..

-ana me va ah dejar en bacarota T.T

se le acerco cuidadosamente .. Vio como ana guardaba su tarjeta .. La tomo por la cintura y le dijo..

-procura comprar algo tentador  
-yho!!

Sii la había encontrado con las manos en el acto .. Ana no pudo hacer nada mas que sonrojarse ..

-llegas temprano yho .. Te voy ah estar esperando ..  
-sii! Con quienes vas ah ir de compras anita?  
-pues con pilica y tamao ..  
-Ok .. Quiero que te portes bien .. Nada de estar volteando ah ver ah otros .. Ok .. !!

Si era su anita y era muy celoso .. Al igual que ana .. Los dos se amaban pero eran demasiado celosos

-Ok .. Nos vemos aquí mas tardar ah las 9 de la noche Ok .. Yho no quiero que llegues tarde .. !  
-si anita ..

Dicho esto yho solo pudo acercarse ah su anita tomarla por la cintura y besarla para poderse marchar ..ana no pudo detenerlo lo beso también con mucha pasión .. En realidad no quería que su yho se fuera pero ella deseaba darle una sorpresa .. Cuando yho se fue ana lo unico que pudo hacer es apurarse por que pilica no tardaba en llegar por ella .. Se fue corriendo ah su extenso armario .. Se puso unos jeans muy favorables para ella .. Y un suéter rosa muy bonito con el cuello alto .. Conjuntando todo eso con unas zapatillas rosas del mismo color que el suéter.. En esas fechas estaba haciendo frió eran épocas de otoño podían verse muchas hojas de árboles pero en especial las calles son acariciadas por las hojas de sakura …

después de 10 minutos de que se había ido yho .. Llego pilica …

-hola ana ..  
-hola pilica pasa ..

Ana se fue contra el baño para poderse agarrar el cabello ya que el aire lo alborotaría y lo haría feo ..  
Cuando iban bajando se ana se encontró con la agradable sorpresa que pilica no traía auto .. Sacaría ah lucir su nuevo auto .. Negro .. Era un auto convertible .. Simplemente perfecto para ana .. Tenia los vidrios polarizados.. Tal como le gustaba ah ana .. Pasaron rápido por tamao ya que seria demasiado tarde no alcanzarían las rebajas en lencería .. Se la pasaba repitiendo pilica ..

Por fin habían llegado al centro comercial .. Cuando entraron ah la primera tienda ana encontró un vestido perfecto para podérselo lucir ah yho .. Lo tomo y se lo fue ah probar .. Le quedaba perfecto .. Tamao y pilica solo se probaban lencería, faldas y blusas .. . Ellas decían que era lo mejor para poder encontrar hombres . Mientras que ana compraba cosas mas decentes .. Ella estaba casada .. Compraba ropa casual pero moderna .. Como ah ella le gustaba .. También compraba faldas pero casi no se las ponía .. Solo cuando hacia calor ..  
Cuando habían salido de la ultima tienda .. por lo menos cada una llevaba 15 bolsas de ropa y zapatos .. Ana recordó que le iba ah preparar una cena especial ah su querido yho .. Salieron lo mas rápido de ahí .. Habían pasado 5 horas desde que salieron del departamento de ana .. Habían hecho un tiempo record eran ya las 7 de la noche .. Ana paso ah dejar rápidamente ah pilica en casa de tamao ya que joro joro pasaría ahí por pilica ..

Cuando ana llego .. Recordó unas recetas que había hecho cuando estaba estudiando cocina ya que cuando se caso con yho no sabia preparar nada .. tenían que salir ah comer todos los dias .. Y a veces era tedioso para ana así que desitio por meterse ah estudiar cocina .. Se graduó como la primera en su clase ..

Cuando termino .. Eran ya las 8:30 yho hablo por teléfono diciendo que llegaría ah las 9 como lo había dicho .. Así que ana se metió ah bañar y se arreglo lo mas rápido que pudo.. Cuando salio se puso ropa interior no esperaba por ponerse el vestido que le iba ah modelar ah su yho ..  
Eran ya las 9 .. Cuando llego yho .. Ana iba saliendo del baño se estaba peinando su laga cabellera dorada .. Yho no lo pudo creer ese vestido la hacia ver fantástica .. Era simplemente un vestido de tirantitos delgados .. Estaba pegado ah su cuerpo .. Corto cuatro dedos de su rodilla .. El corte era en forma de triangulo .. Ya que unas partes las tenia mas largas que otras ..

Ana lo recibió con un abrazo y un beso .. Diciéndole que era la mujer mas feliz de todo el mundo ..

-anita tontita yo también soy el hombre mas feliz estando ah tu lado ..

Terminando esto yho la tomo por la cintura y la levanto quedando frente ah frente … boca ah boca .. No podía creerlo simplemente era hermosa .. La tomo la abrazo y le dio un beso .. Un beso calido lleno de amor ..

-yho te eh hecho la cena .. Espero que te guste .. !  
-Oh gracias anita .. Se ve deliciosa ..

Ana le sirvió su mole poblano que tanto le gusta ah yho .. La cena paso tranquila .. Habían platicado de como les fue en el dia .. Y como pilica había salido con ropa interior ah pelear con una señorita ya que era la 5ta ves que le decía que quería una talla mas chica .. Y lo unico que le llevaba eran tallas grandes ..

Mientras que yho le decía que iban ah poner en marcha un gran proyecto y que habían hecho un contrato con un gran millonario …

cuando la cena había terminado habían pasado ya dos horas .. Yho se fue ah cambiar mientras que ana terminaba de limpiar la cocina ..

Cuando llego al cuarto su esposo la estaba esperando .. Estaba en el balcón contemplando la luna .. Ana llego y lo abrazo .. Y lo beso .. Yho respondió el beso .. Mientras acariciaba su cara .. Sus mejillas podía ver como la luna se volvía ah poner celosa y tocaban los rayos de la luna ah ana .. Con mucha delicadeza ..

Yho quería nuevamente ah su esposa .. La quería sentir nuevamente dentro de el .. !

Por otro lado también lo desdaba .. Lo quería .. Quería que la tocara con esa delicadeza .. Con ternura y amor ..

Yho iba caminando lentamente hacia adentro la noche se hacia fría .. No quería que su anita enfermara .. Cuando iban entrando .. Yho la iba besando .. Iba bajando esos tirantes que le impedían ser amantes de nuevo .. Ana por su cuenta iba desabotonando la camisa que le impedía ver el pecho de su hermoso yho .. Yho iba bajando el cierre del vestido de ana .. Mientras que ana iba bajando el cierre del pantalón de yho .. .. Yho encontró otro obstáculo .. Otra ves .. Ese sostén .. No lo dejaban ver esas curvas que lo volvían loco .. El se quería volver loco ..

Cuando por fin logro quitar eso .. Iba quitándolo poco ah poco deslizándolo por la piel de ana quería ir visualizando la carita de ana cuando lo quitara completamente .. Ana iba poniéndose completamente roja no quería que pasara .. Pero en realidad lo deseaba ..

Cuando por fin lo logro .. Yho sonrió victorioso .. Ana se había sonrojado mientas que ana iba quitando la camisa de su pequeño yho igual que yho le quitaba su sostén .. Ah yho le fascinaba que le quitara la camisa .. Ana la iba quitando poco ah poco .. Haciendo que ah yho se le erizara la piel .. No lo resistía en realidad lo volvía loco cuando por fin lo logro .. Quería seguir descubriendo .. Deslizo con mucho cuidado los pantalones de yho poco ah poco .. Pudo ver un obstáculo los dos .. Se miraban excitados ..

Yho solo podía verla con su sonrisita mientras que ana lo veía con delicadeza .. Sonrojada .. Siguió su camino bajando aquellos boxers que le había regalado la navidad pasada .. Yho por su lado va bajando aquellas bragas que le impedían la cavidad húmeda que extrañaba .. No puede dejarla .. Simplemente es suya ..

Yho la abrazo la pudo cargar y volver ah tirar en la cama ahora era el turno de ana volver loco ah yho .. Volverlo loco .. Hacerlo sufrir .. Ana lo tomo lo logro tomar y voltear dejándolo abajo .. Ana se subió .. Dejando ver todo su hermoso cuerpo para yho .. Era un espectáculo realmente para yho .. Ana lo tomo por los cabellos lo acariciaba .. La cara .. Besándolo.. Bajando poco ah poco todo su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil .. Ana paso por su pecho lo beso poco ah poco iba bajando .. Llego ah su estomago .. Seguía bajando besando cada parte de su cuerpo .. Llego ah su ombligo .. Yho la sentía demasiado abajo no podía mas .. Sentía que iba ah bajar completamente estaba loco .. Quería mas .. ! Estaba completamente excitado .. Simplemente quería mas .. Quería sentir ah su anita .. La traviesa ana seguía bajando .. Se encontró con un amigo muy conocido para ella .. Parecía que estaba igual que yho .. Los dos completamente locos querían mas ..

Lo unico que hizo ana fue darle un beso ah ese amigo que había hecho y marcado su vida con algo hermoso ese lo había visitado por primera vez .. Haciéndola sufrir pero lo hacia por su yho quería entregársele completamente ah yho .. Cuando le dio el beso .. En la punta se escucho el mismo ruido que ana hizo .. Lo sentía como una venganza .. Lo unico que se le podía ver ah ana era una sonrisa hermosa pero ah la vez muy curiosa de saber que mas podía hacer con esa boquita.. Siguió bajando .. Beso sus piernas el punto débil de yho eran sus piernas lo hizo gritar .. No lo podía creer había ganado .. Siguió bajando .. Llego ah sus rodillas deposito un beso en cada una ..

Llego hasta sus zapatos los quito completamente junto con sus calcetines .. No la dejaban ver esos pies los quito por completo .. Yho . No podía creerlo .. Estaba completamente excitado no lo poda creer su anita le había ganado .. Yho la tomo por los brazos y la subió arrastrando su cuerpo con el de el haciéndolo sentir todo aquel esplendor .. Yho la sentó donde podía sentir mucho placer .. Por igual ana .. Ana se fue acomodando .. No quería que le doliera .. Solo quería hacer feliz ah su hombre y ella también quería ser feliz .. Yho la fue visitando poco ah poco .. Solo podían fundirse con la nada .. fundirse con el placer .. De nuevo otra ves .. Ana no lo podía creer .. Se dejo caer ahora yho tomo la posición que ana tenia … Lentamente fueron entrando en calor .. Después .yho ya no podía mas .. Habían estado fundidos por mas de 2 horas juntos .. Estaban cansado s .. ana ya no soportaba ..

Sintió como la visitaban unos amigos que ya había conocido desde hace un poco de tiempo atrás .. Yho había quedado fundido completamente por el placer .. Seguido de ana .. Los dos quedaron fundidos por el placer .. Yho se levanto y distendió la cama para poder dormir .. Cubrió ah su anita .. Cuando el se acostó .. Sintió un cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo .. Estaba ya dormida .. Sin saber que hacer .. Durmió junto ah ella ..

Al dia siguiente .. Solo podía sentir los rayos del sol pegando en su cara .. Todavía seguía dormido .. Pero era domingo .. Era un dia de estar con su yho .. Se levanto de la cama como pudo y cerro las cortinas diseñadas por ella .. El cuarto era oscuro .. Siniestro pero sabia que ah un lado de su yho nada de eso le daba miedo … se volvió ah recostar en su cama junto ah su acompañante .. Yho sintió como un cuerpo caliente se acerco al suyo .. Era muy conocido para el. solo empezó ah recorrer su cuerpo .. Lo sentía era una mano calida la sentía por su cabello castaño .. Lo recorría todo .. Yho pudo despertar y ver calidamente ah su esposa .. Desnuda junto ah el ..


	2. Continuando una historia

CAP 2.- CONTINUANDO UNA HISTORIA

Después de tres meses de una vida normal como cualquier otra pareja se encontraban en su departamento... Fue un dia muy largo para ana... el jefe la había hecho diseñar mas de 15 conjuntos para la temporada de otoño en tan solo una semana ella los acabo con ayuda de sus mejores amigas… pilika y tamao solo ellas podían hacer algo original y hermoso…

Se encontraba sola ya que yho también estaba por una temporada muy alta en proyectos, juntas, cócteles y todas esas cosas que se hacen cuando eres un gran arquitecto y empresario…

se encontraba acostada sobre su cama viendo la televisión eran ya las 8:30 de la noche, ana tiene la costumbre de esperar ah su yho pero de un rato se hicieron las 9:00 de la noche había pasado media hora desde que se había fijado en su reloj de mano estaba desesperada, deseaba con ganas poder ver a su yho

tomo una pijama diseñada por ella para poder darse una ducha, la pijama era bonita era de color negro un conjunto de short y una blusa de tirantes muy delgaditos, tanto como el escote y los tirantes eran de un encaje muy bonito estilo francés muy sexy, los tomo y se metió ah bañar, cuando termino se metió un rato en la tina pero ella no se había dado cuenta que alguien la estaba observando…

Se encontraba muy preocupada ya que yho no tiene la costumbre de llegar tarde ah al departamento y cuando lo hace le avisa ah su anita la tina se encontraba cercas de la ventana ella observaba el panorama que tenían, cuando alguien llego por atrás y le tapo los ojos con una pequeña mascada como las que usaba ana diseñadas…

ana por un momento se asusto pero después se dio cuenta que era su yho ya que había jurado oír su risita desde que estaba viendo la televisión…  
se quedo callada yho no podía hacer otra cosa mas que contemplarla…

-esta me la vas ah pagar yho .. nunca habías llegado tan tarde me tenias muy preocupada!  
- lo siento anita.. pero quería seguir observando ah una mujer que me cautivo…

yho sonrió con delicadeza una risa picara y traviesa, se veía un tremendo sonrojo por parte de ana, siempre que le decía cosas así sabia que siempre sonreír así y le gusta mucho ver esa sonrisa…

sintió como una mano la tocaba toda desde la cabeza hasta su vientre se detenía un poco ahí .. sabia que eso la ponía nerviosa… se pudo escuchar una pequeña risita traviesa, ah ella le gustaba que lo sorprendieran así le fascinaba sintiendo esa mano traviesa recorrer su cuerpo desnudo tocando su cabello jugando con el, haciéndola que su piel se erizará, sintió su mano recorrer por su cuello, bajar hasta sus hombros y para después poder llegar ah sus peligrosas curvas, algo que ah yho le fascinaba tocar … era como su premio caído del cielo…

Ana estaba completamente fascinada quería mas es una adicta ah su amado yho al igual que yho … un adicto ah ana ah su cuerpo y sus finas curvas… cuando paso los obstáculos siguió recorriendo su cuerpo llegando hasta su ombligo su estomago pequeño y bien formado, siguió bajando paso por un pequeño pero húmedo vientre no se detuvo ya que lo dejaría intacto, paso por sus piernas y sus pies … cuando por fin termino con la tortura para ana ella … ya no aguantaba las ganas … era su turno aria para ah su esposo por haber llegado tan tarde…

se quito la mascada que llevaba puesta… y agarro ah yho y con todas sus fuerzas lo metió ah la tina, comenzó ah desvestirlo quito primero su camisa y corbata, rápidamente como podía, cuando llego ah los pantalones ella lo quería hacer sufrir cobrarse la que le había hecho… comenzó lentamente ah besar sus labios tan lento que yho empezó ah sufrir muy lento quería mas, sintió como ese beso se despego de si … abrió los ojos y vio ah ana completamente desnuda cubierta de agua…

Ella se lanzo y le beso el cuello lentamente paso por su oreja y le susurro palabras completamente hermosas, lo dejo petrificado ella le había dicho:  
– quiero sentirte de nuevo y poderte hacer sufrir una condena quiero que estemos juntos te amo mi querido yho…  
yho tomo ah ana y le beso la frente, ana lo tomo y bajo sus manos le beso lentamente el cuello bajando por sus bien formados pectorales paso por sus hombros y bajo nuevamente por su estomago hasta que llego al pantalón yho no podía mas esa mujer lo volvía loco, ana bajo lentamente el cierre de su pantalón, y con toda la fuerza que tenia lo fue deslizando con todo y boxers de yho … yho cooperaba levantándose cuidadosamente ya que estaban en una tina muy pequeña….

cuando por fin los quito se dio cuenta que yho no traía zapatos … ya que para la suerte de yho cuando llego se los había quitado con todo y calcetines ya que no quería hacer ruido…  
ana cuando por fin había terminado de quitar los pantalones los arrojo fuera de la tina, yho estaba completamente agitado es decir excitado ya que ana lo invito ah la locura…

yho no podía mas quería hacer suya ah esa mujer que lo había provocado ah la locura, tomo con mucho cuidado ah su ana por la cintura y la cargo, la tomo con sumo cuidado la alzo y la coloco muy cuidadosamente entre sus piernas haciéndola que las abriera, lo unico que se escucho fue un pequeño gemido por parte de ana … no lo podía creer seguía sintiendo como su primera vez ese hombre la hacia muy feliz… de algo estaba segura .. nunca lo dejaría …

cuando terminaron excitadamente los dos se pararon salieron de la bañera para poder dormir… eran ya las 12:00 de la noche ana se puso su pequeña pijama e yho una pijama confeccionada especialmente para el era un modelo unico ya que ana su anita la había hecho para el era un pantalón y una camisa de manga larga ya que esa noche iba ah ser fría se acercaba el invierno…

Iba ah ser un invierno muy largo y cruel…

Eran ya las 11:00 de la mañana … era un domingo frió pero lleno de felicidad por parte de la pareja que ahora se encontraba dormida…

-anita, despierta!

Se lo dijo tan dulcemente que ana se acorruco dentro de el no sabia el por que el la había levantado…

-ana, despierta … recuerda que tenemos una comida en casa de horo horo ya que es el cumple años de pilika …

ana recordó eso… pero no le importo estaba ah un lado de su yho .. pero tenia que bañarse y arreglarse ya que tenían que ir de compras… tenían que ir por el regalo de su mejor amiga pilika y en eso era seguro que tardarían horas .. Pensó yho….

-esta bien yho!

dicho esto ana se sentó sobre la cama aun con las sabanas arriba de ella ya que estaba desnuda por la noche anterior … tomo una liga que tenia ah la mano y recogió la cabellera dorada que llevaba ahora suelta, se levanto con mucho cuidado ya que aun seguía dormida, se metió al baño donde fue alcanzada por su esposo los dos ..  
se veían muy graciosos lavándose los dientes … yho termino primero salio del baño y se cambio

se puso esa camisa blanca con unos pantalones de mezclilla acompañados de unas sandalias se agarro el cabello y se puso sus típicos audífonos … recordaba los viejos tiempos cuando era novio de su anita como le gustaba vestirse así … después se puso ah escuchar música su favorita bob marley

se quedo sentado en la cama escuchando música mientras ana buscaba que ponerse en el armario que tenia … cuando por fin decidió que ponerse lucia un hermoso vestido negro típico con un pedazo grande de tela mas bien parecido como bufanda rojo lo traía en el cuello y también opto por unas sandalias muy cómodas optando al igual que yho por ponerse lo mismo que desde niños se ponían  
no iban ah ir ah algo muy formal …

FLASH BACK…  
- ana los espero ah ti y ah yho en mi casa… les daré una sorpresa  
- que tipo de sorpresa horo horo?  
-una que espero poderles decir

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

tenia la ligera sospecha que horo iba ah hacer una tontería como las que suele hacer…

iban en camino hacia el centro comercial cuando por fin pudieron encontrar el regalo perfecto para su querida amiga se habían pasado las horas eran ya las 2:30 de la tarde era la hora perfecta para poder llegar ah casa de horo horo…

cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por len… el era uno de los mejores amigos que tenia yho no podía dejar de negarlo era frió pero ah la vez tenia un calor que hacia sentir bien ah yho…

-hola yho  
-hola len … como has estado?  
-bien  
-que tan ana, cuanto tiempo

len y ana eran amigos de la infancia ana lo quería mucho pero no podía sentir mas por el, mientras que len se moría por ana… cada que la veía era como ver el infierno… podía ver su cabellera larga por el paso del tiempo sus bien formadas curvas deseosas por cualquier hombre y unas caderas que lo volvían loco…

-si len cuanto tiempo… como has estado?  
-bueno anita los dejo voy ah hablar con horo… tenemos una sorpresa el y yo! Jijijiji

diciendo esto se fue dejando ah su esposa con un beso en los labios lo cual fue bien visto por len, lo cual lo puso furioso ya que no podía pensar que ana estuviera con otro hombre, pero no podía decirle nada lo que sentía por ella era algo secreto nadie lo podía saber… solo podía pensar en ella cuando estaba solo y hablar con ella cuando eran las reuniones enfadosas hechas por horo horo …

-bueno ahora que nos han dejado solos… quieres ir ah tomar algo ah la cocina?  
-claro ana…

mientras que pilika se encontraba arreglándose para la fiesta … bueno mas bien reunión ya que horo horo no quería mas gente por que iba ah decir algo muy interesante no pudo hacer mas que aguantarse era su unico hermano y al parecer era algo muy divertido verlo así …

-yho no se como podérselo decir … es muy difícil  
-jijijiji no te preocupes horo a veras que te va ah salir muy bien …

después de esto ya estaban todos reunidos … yho con su anita … len solo en un rincón no lo podía admitir pero le gustaba convivir con sus amigos y mas si estaba ana… estaba horo horo también fausto un hombre alto robusto … tenia el cabello dorado usaba un sombrero muy gracioso con una pajita en por un lado junto ah el su amada Eliza, una mujer muy bonita el cabello lo tenia ondulado color dorado … al igual que su esposo eran doctores los dos … la pareja perfección les decía yho…

también se podían ver unas caras muy conocidas… faltaba alguien .. alguien muy especial para horo …  
eran ya las 5:00 de la tarde había llegado tamao un poco tarde ya que ana le había pedido de favor que llevara los diseños con el jefe …  
cuando llego lo primero que hizo horo fue llevarla al frente de todos y gritarles que se callaran lo cual fue un poco grosero pero el estaba nervioso… tamao no se imaginaba lo que ocurría pero sabia que iba ah ser emocionante…

-perdón … quisiera pedir que me pusieran mucha atención!  
-que pretendes horo?  
-algo que pensé que no iba ah poder hacer tamao

horo estaba muy rojo sonrojado estaba nervioso… voltio ah ver ah tamao y lo unico que le pudo salir de los labios fue ..

-tamaoquisierasseralgomasquemiamigaquierodecirqueseasminovioaparadespuescasarnosytenermuchoshijitosyserfelicesparasiempre?

todos se impresionaron por la velocidad en la que habia hablado horo pero tamao lo habia entendido bien…

-claro que si horo horo

dicho esto le dio un beso muy lindo que dejo ah todos atónitos pero por lado de yho no podía dejarse de reír .. lo cual ana le pidio una explicación…

-yho podrías explicarme lo que sucedió?  
-si .. lo que pasa mi querida anita es que horo le pidió ah tamao que fueran novios para después casarse con ella y tener muchos hijitos y ser felices para siempre… jijijiji

lo cual dejo ah todos con la cara de tontos no entendían nada… solo podían entender que horo y tamao salían… todos estaban muy felices en casa de horo … pero alguien estaba tocando la puerta por lo cual nadie se dio cuenta ya que siempre escuchaban el timbre para poder abrir la puerta …  
yho se extraño de que alguien tocara la puerta y se decidió ir ah abrirla … la sorpresa fue que su mejor amigo desde la infancia estaba ahí manta su mejor amigo nunca pensó que estuviera tan de pronto con ellos ya que el al igual que yho…  
Eran unos empresarios muy importantes solo que manta era el que tenia que viajar mucho.. el era chaparrito con una gran cabeza y su cabello lo tenia de forma muy graciosa…

-que bueno que llegaste manta…  
-me daducho gusto verte yho…

había pasado la tarde era tarde yho quería irse pasar tiempo con su anita así que salieron de casa de horo no mas tardar de las 12:00 de la noche era ya muy tarde lo cual le parecía perfecto se había cansado de aquellas risas ana no quería estar mas ahí … cuando llegaron al departamento los dos reían sin parar ya que recordaban los viejos tiempos de cuando yho y ana eran apenas unos adolescentes…. No lo podían creer como y cuanto habían crecido y los tantos amigos que habían hecho… los dos se acostaron ah dormir para amanecer y volver ah sus trabajos al dia siguiente…

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO


End file.
